I Won't Let You Go (A FourTris One-Shot)
by Jjimene5
Summary: Tobias isn't willing to admit it, but he's impressed by the Stiff initiate. Takes place during initiation, pre-romance. Tobias' POV. Song used: "I Won't Let You Go" by Snow Patrol.
1. Never Gonna Be Easy, Was It?

**I WON'T LET YOU GO**

_A Divergent Trilogy Multi-Chapter Fic_

**Summary: **Tobias isn't willing to admit it, but he's impressed by the Stiff initiate. Takes place during initiation, pre-romance. Tobias' POV. Song used: "I Won't Let You Go" by Snow Patrol.

**Characters: **Tobias Eaton ('Four'), Tris Prior, Peter, Christina, Will, Al, and other Dauntless initiates.

**Ship(s): **Tris/Four, Christina/Will

**Word Count: -**

**Rating: **PG

**Status: **In Progress

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Divergent trilogy or any of the characters in it. Full credit for the work other than my own goes to Veronica Roth.

**Author: **Jamie J. - & wattpad: jjimene5, tumblr: xdarrensxblainersx

**Author's Note:** _Hello! This is my first Divergent fic and my Divergent OTP is FourTris (isn't that obvious?). I am super addicted to this song - I can't even. So, this is how it's going to work. I'm gonna write this in parts and update occasionally. I'll write when I'm not busy and when I'm inspired! But once it is all finished, I'm going to turn it into a one-shot and have it all be on one document/page on . Please, please, please give feedback and I hope you enjoy! I'm looking forward to writing ff that's not Glee!_

* * *

_No one can ever follow, no one can ever know_

_Wind up the spinning top and watch it go, watch it go_

* * *

Tris.

The name rolls off my tongue so easily.

_Tris._

I can get used to saying that. It's simple, sweet. But, with her progress now, I'm not sure how long she'll last - how long I'll actually be able to call her that. A small body like hers could never make it here. The Dauntless are fit. She's thin, or at least getting there. But she's short, and not muscular. _But _she has potential. She has speed. With some practice, she can learn how to use it to her advantage. I can teach her, give her some tips. She has a chance. It can happen. She was first jumper after all, so that has to mean something. _She has a chance._

* * *

_Never gonna be easy, was it?_

* * *

I watch as she walks to the middle and faces Peter. He starts saying how he might go easy on her if she cried. I cross my arms and feel my fists tense up as he keeps talking, readying himself for an easy fight against a girl. If he wins-_when _he wins, he shouldn't feel proud. He should feel ashamed for beating up someone who can't defend themselves. That's not bravery. That's just arrogance. Eric may be the leader and he may have all the bravery of a soldier, but he's teaching these initiates all the wrong things. There _is _such thing as forfeit and that doesn't necessarily mean that someone isn't brave. It just means they're smart enough to know when to stop. But then again, maybe it's just me in this faction who even gives a damn about putting some logic into my actions.

I pay close attention to her stance, her techniques. Tris starts a kick to Peter's side, but he catches her ankle with a swift motion.

She's too slow.

She's defenseless and he just keeps hitting her. He keeps punching and kicking, as if she's nothing. Tris falls to the ground and I feel a strong urge to go over there. I want to push him off of her. I want to punch him in the face and get him as far away from her as possible.

I want to yell over to her and tell her exactly what to do, how to beat him.

No, I don't want her to quit. She should, or maybe she already has and is just taking the beating. But no, I don't want her to quit. I want her to prove me wrong and the rest of the initiates wrong. I want her to show Peter and his gang off. I want her to show Eric that she is strong enough to fight and that she's the one who will always stay on her feet. But, what I want isn't going to happen - not if she doesn't live up to her full capabilities. I watch as her nose starts bleeding and I tense. I can't watch this anymore.

I hold my breath and walk out of the room.


	2. Smile Comes Despite The Danger

**I WON'T LET YOU GO**

_A Divergent Trilogy Multi-Chapter Fic_

PART TWO

* * *

_You didn't think it'd be so much fun_

* * *

The group in front of me is developing a plan about how to capture the other team's flag. I want to pitch in, but I shouldn't. They should be able to figure this out themselves. I look over at Tris and she seems to be deep in thought. I observe the others as new ideas keep popping up and being shared. A few moments later, I move my eyes to where Tris is - _was._

Where did she go?

I glance around and see a shadow move at the corner of my eye. I grip my paintball gun, in case it's someone from the other team, and rush toward the source of the movement. I continue forward until I reach the Ferris Wheel and I look up.

And I see Tris. Climbing.

Realzing it's only Tris, I sling my gun over and across my back.

_What the hell is she doing?_

Then, it hits me. She's trying to find higher ground so that she could see where the others are. Genius! That sure beats the method my team used two years ago.

Amar lead my group back during initiation for my first year in Dauntless. He had given me the nickname 'Four' already, even though we haven't reached that stage of initiation yet, but we had a secret. He was divergent. Amar was the one who told me that I was divergent as well. He looked after me during my aptitude test. He knew and he went out of his way to protect me, Tobias Eaton, the Stiff, from those who hunted down people like us. Thanks to him, I had already started practicing on the fear simulations on the second day of training. While everyone else was munching down food and drinking at the Pit, I was with Amar, facing my four fears in a secret room. Coming up with faster ways to slow my heart beat down so that I didn't seem suspicious during the final. He died not that long after. I clear the thought of his funeral out of my head - everyone shouting, calling him brave. And he was. Amar was very brave.

During Capture the Flag two years ago, we raided them blind. We had no idea where the other team was, nor did we find there flag, but we took the fastest people to attack and the biggest, strongest people to defend our flag. We had no other ideas. And to think, we were pretty much at Navy Pier as well. But, we still had a sliver of hope. We knew they had to be there somewhere and as long as we were quiet and sneaky, we had a shot at winning. And we did end up finding them. I quietly drew my paintball gun and aimed it towards the first person I saw - _Eric._ He reacted and saw me, flexing his big arms full of muscle and stomping towards the tree I was behind.

And I was too fast for him.

That was when I realized that in these types of situations, stealth can get you victory. As well as quick thinking.

"Tris."

The petite figure climbing up the semi-rusty ladder looks over her shoulder, down towards me.

"Yes?"

I clear my throat and quickly think of what I'm going to say next. Why not just pull a Candor and tell her the truth? As a team captain after all, it _is_ my job to make sure none of these initiates do something stupid and get themselves killed. I kind of _have_ to watch over everyone, anyway. Tris isn't special. She's just one of them - just with a touch of crazy. _Smart_, but crazy. "I came to find out what you think you're doing."

"I'm seeking higher ground."

I was right.

I keep looking up at her as she stares down at me. I pay attention to the ladder she's on and how it gets smaller as my gaze goes higher, and higher, and higher. A shudder finds its way through my spine.

"All right. I'm coming," I say, half-forcing a smile.

"I'll be fine," Tris says, almost defensively.

She doesn't need to defend herself, because I'm not coming up for the reason she thinks I am. "Undoubtedly," I state with complete seriousness.

_Tobias, what are you getting yourself into_, I think to myself.

I push myself up on the bottom rung of the ladder and hold on to the sides. Tris is ahead of me by at least twelve feet, but I can catch up. She breaks eye contact from me once I get on and starts climbing her way up again. She manages to put one foot up at a time, not losing her balance in any way. She does all this with swift movements, as if she's been preparing to climb a 150-feet tall Ferris Wheel all her life.

Why the hell did I offer to climb up with her?

I follow behind and eventually catch up enough so that my hands are on the rung below her jet black shoes.

She's a natural. All she's doing is climbing up there to get a look and find where the other team and their flag is. She could've managed on her own. I knew that. So, why? Why am I here with her, me - the guy whose number of fears can be counted with just one hand, but has one that is so generic as this. Being up this high makes my heart start pounding.

I decide to distract myself by talking to her. But as we keep increasing altitude, I start getting panicky. I can't help but to look down and I start breathing heavily at the sight of the ground below me, everything else that was big on the ground seeming so small now.

She starts taking notice and asks me if I'm okay.

I pull a Candor. I feel like I can be honest with her and that she won't even think of laughing at my pathetic fear. And she doesn't even crack a smile. She just looks down past me and looks confident - confident that she won't fall.

_How is she so calm?_

We climb a few more feet, then she sits down. I crouch near her and catch my breath.

Tris and I chat for a little while about my fear and I avoid looking below me. I have to focus on her...only on her, if I want to keep my state of mind steady. I have to pretend I'm not over 100 feet in the air. So, I look deeply into her eyes. She has a slight gleam to them and I can see blue.

We get up and start heading up higher, rung after rung, unsteady but we keep going. She says that she can go up alone, but once again, I insist.

* * *

_Smile comes despite the danger_

_Get some, get some_

* * *

We reach the top of the Ferris Wheel and see a source of light ahead. Tris smiles a big smile and I look from the view, the scary but beautiful view, to her. It's dangerous up here, but I manage a genuine smile back at her. I feel like I actually gained some of her trust. Tris saw a side of me that rarely anyone ever sees. As for me, I saw her true bravery. She may not be able to kick ass when fighting, but this - _this_ takes courage. And Tris Prior is gaining more respect from me. She's always had it. I was just waiting for proof that she hasn't given up yet, that she isn't going to give up anytime soon.


End file.
